The use of cellular or other mobile telephones in vehicles provides a challenge to properly store a phone handset while keeping it easily available for use by the vehicle operator. Often phones are merely set on a seat where they are not securely fastened and are not necessarily conveniently located for use. It is preferred that a phone base be held securely for hands-free use by the user; for that purpose it must be easy to reach as well as stable.
Here it is desired to store the instrument in an existing vehicle compartment and to have it removable from the compartment and held for hands-free use. A console bin between front bucket seats provides an opportunity for such storage although such compartments are not always positioned for easy access. Also, when a phone is stored in a compartment, the cover should close normally, and when the phone is removed and held in its working position, the cover should be able to close or nearly close.